Bonita Baca
Bonita Baca is currently a normal Death Weapon (Chicken Sickle) who joined DWMA alongside her best friend and closest ally, Veronica Ricceli. Her meister is Drake Dooley. . History Bonita grew up in the city of Las Vegas, New Mexico. She was born to Reyna and Goyo Baca, and is the younger sister of Bruno Baca. She doesn't speak frequently about her past, but it appears that she had a quiet and rather normal childhood up until she reached the age of 8, when she and Veronica opened up a '8 Year Old With a Chainsaw for Hire" business. This mortified her parents, in Bonita's opinion, and sparked their resentment for their daughter's increasingly odd actions. Bonita describes that her parents were constantly away from home when she was little, working away at their jobs, and supposedly paid little attention to their children. They didn't discover that Bonita had active weapon blood until they stopped by to have a chat with Bruno, whom informed them of Bonita's new ability. They began to make arrangements for the girl to depart for Shibusen on her 14th birthday, and things went smoothly. Upon her arrival, she showed to be extremely nervous about finding a meister and made a deal with Veronica, stating that if she neither weapon could find a real meister, that they would act as a double weapon team and progress through the ranks of DWMA. After getting over her fear of crowds for a short time and taking (and failing) the test with Renee MacArthur, she retreated to the sidelines, only to watch Queen Tracleen successfully wield her friend and make a partnership with her. Shortly after, Drake approached her and, after some brief conversation, agreed to take the compatibility test with him. The two passed the test together, and became partners, only for Drake to yell at the students in Spartoi about how they were on their way up there, and mortify Bonita. Appearance Bonita is of Spanish-Asian decent,(3/4ths Spanish and 1/4 Chinese), and has copper colored skin. Her eyes are an almond shape, and a bright orange. According to her older brother, her eyes were not always orange, but a deep chocolate brown, and he reports the color change happening around the time she discovered her weapon blood. Her hair is short and at an angle, being the longest at the front and the shortest in the back, with a few strands sticking spikily up on her head. She had it dyed it a peek-a-boo-blue and straightened, though it once was rich brown and wavy. Bonita is of average height for a 14-year-old girl, 5'4, though she is slightly shorter than the majority of her friends. She has a slightly muscular build and long legs, and is extremely flexible, to the point where she can do "all four splits". Bonita's usual outfit consists of a black skirt made of a furry material that hangs down 3 inches away from her knee. She wears black boots made of the same material, which have a poorly drawn cow on the treads, a pun on her last name "Baca", which means "cow" in Spanish. She wears a a spaghetti strap top with the same cow imprinted on the side, and variates the color between orange, black, and the same as her hair. The straps usually are a different color from the shirt, the blue having orange, the orange having blue, and the black having rainbow. Drake reports her to have 'the same shirt in every color', though it is unknown if this is true. The shirt leaves her flat stomach out in the open, and she usually has some sort of naval piercing in it. Beneath her boots, she wears striped socks in either rainbow, orange and black, or blue and black. Around her neck is a small choker that is usually jet black, though she apparently has one in rainbow as well. In her weapon form, Bonita takes the appearence of a Chinese Chicken Sickle. She has a metallic blue 4ft blade that has a small 1 1/2 ft curved blade protruding from the side, and a smaller 1/2 ft blade coming out the opposite end. At the tip of the blade, which is a spade-like shape, is the same orange as the handle. The handle is bright orange with black designs all over it. Bonita has the special ability to change into two entirely seperate forms of the same weapon.The weapons are identical to her single weapon form, but the blades are only 3 ft instead of 4. It is currently unknown as to why she has this ability, but the reason will be revealed later on in Head First!, her debut fanfiction. Relationships Bonita has several different relationships, both in and out of DWMA. Shibusen Drake Dooley-- Drake is Bonita's meister. Though the two have not known each other very long, they are willing to stand up for each other and even live together. Even though Drake's cocky attitude and his habit of frequently touching her occasionally gets on Bonita's nerves, she is quick to forgive him after the first few weeks together. They have quickly formed a close friendship. Drake is willing to train her to fight as good as a meister, and though he is rather tough on the weapon, Bonita appreciates it and forms a deep friendship with the boy because of it. Veronica Ricceli-- Veronica is Bonita's oldest friend, whom she met when she was 7 shortly after the girl moved to Las Vegas from Italy. Because Bonita could speak Spanish, she was one of the few people who could, (more or less), understand the Itallian-speaking Riccelli girl, and they formed a close friendship. The two moved over to Death City together and initially intended to partner up, though each girl ended up finding their own meister. Bonita can wield Veronica and visa versa, though only Bonita has used Veronica in their current and debut fanfic, Head First!. Bonita is supposedly skilled while using the Veronica's chainsaw form, possibly even better than Queen at it. Renee MacArthur-- Renee was the first person who Bonita talked to, (other than Veronica and Marie), at DWMA, and was the first of the two meisters who she took the compatibility test with. Though the two found their soul wavelengths did have some sort of connection, Renee was unable to wield Bonita. The two appear to have a good relationship, and made an agreement to be in the same team once they found their partners. Sean "Biscuit" Tiscuit-- Though Bonita has only talked to Renee's weapon a few times, the two appear to be on good terms and either smile or wave at each other when passing one another in the hallway. Bonita has referred to Biscuit as "a really nice, cute, and funny guy", and possibly has a small crush on him. Queen Tracleen-- Though Bonita was initially mad because a 12-year-old took her spot as Veronica's meister, she now acknowledges Queen as Veronica's true meister, and is willing to protect her whenever Veronica is not there to do so. Ms. Marie-- Bonita's favorite teacher she takes ocassional lessons from her and enjoys talking to her. She respects her as a Death Scythe and follows her advice as best as she can. Family Bruno Baca-- Bonita's older brother, she appears to resent the way that her parents give most of their little attention to him. Otherwise, she seems to have a good relationship with her brother, and he even calls to check up on her from time to time. Reyna and Goyo Baca-- Bonita's Mother and Father are frequently embarassed by the daughter, though Bonita makes it seem like it was not always that way. They sent Bonita to Death City with 500 Dollars and an apartment that was paid off for a year, so it seems that they do care somewhat about her wellbeing. Abilities Extreme Flexibility On several ocassions, Bonita has exhibited extreme flexibility, such as the time she was able to balance herself between two buildings in her middle splits, and then twist herself over her legs to look for Drake. Bonita has spoke of her ability to do "all 4 splits" and has admitted to making some money off of contorting herself into a box that only went up to her knee in height and was as wide as her hips. Double Transformation Bonita can transform into two entirely separate bodies of the same weapon. She is currently the only know weapon at Shibusen to have this ability, though it is unknown why to even Bonita herself. Later on in her debut fanfiction, Head First! The reason will be revealed. Pain Manipulation When working alongside her meister, Drake, she is able to act as a conductor for his pain manipulation technique, demonstrated when Drake was holding her wrist when she was touching Leatherface, who hit him. He was able to circulate the pain back into Leatherface through Bonita without her feeling it. Later on in Head First!, she may be able to manipulate pain without touching her partner during resonation. Then again, maybe not. ;). Fanfictions/Roleplays Head First! Bonita, Drake, Veronica, and the other characters besides Marie in the relationship section's debut fanfiction. Fanfiction Verson (Starts at Ch 1, which isn't very good) DeviantArt Version (starts at ch 2) Category:Weapons